Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of bicycle accessories, and more particularly to a sidecar for bicycles.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,704,899; 4,378,121; 5,248,158 and 5,292,142, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse sidecars for bicycles.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical bicycle sidecar that is conveniently attached and removed from the bicycle.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved bicycle sidecar and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides a wheeled vehicle with a front wheel drive system and a low profile operator seat that is positioned forward of the rear fork. The rear portion of the frame is telescopically connected to and selectively movable with respect to the front portion of the frame to provide a convenient adjustment that accommodates riders of all sizes. The wheeled vehicle also includes a releasably attached sidecar that can be quickly attached to or released from the vehicle frame by mating engagement of a slotted bracket with a rod, and a locking pin with a spring biased socket.